They become nobodies
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: Halloween special. AU. Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Riku plan on breaking in to Twilight Town's infamous abandoned mansion Halloween night. What will they find once they get there? A witch or a ghost, maybe?


Hey everyone! Yep, this is a new story. It's also for Halloween. I'm posting it late... oops. Oh well! I had it done Halloween night and posted it on tumblr at exactly midnight November 1st my time (but it was still Halloween somewhere!). It was also a bit rushed soooo um yeah I'm sorry if it ends too abruptly.

Inspired by my roleplay group but seriously has nothing to do with the general roleplay. Please enjoy this totally AU one-shot!

* * *

Year after year on Halloween, the teenage residents of Twilight Town would try to break in to the abandoned mansion beyond the wall. In fact, if you didn't try at least once before you were an adult, you were considered a social failure.

Sora, his friends Kairi and Riku, and his brother Roxas had all tried to break in before, but that had been years ago and now they were all at least seventeen—Riku being eighteen, the special snowflake—they felt they had to try at least one more time. They were older now! Surely they could do it this time!

Sora and Roxas's cousins Ventus and Vanitas had warned them not to go (well Ven and his best friends did; Van just smirked at them), but the four of them were determined. Halloween night, they were going to find a ghost in that mansion.

* * *

"Guys, wait up!" Kairi complained, stumbling over a root in the woods. She wasn't even wearing heels and she still managed to find something to trip over.

"You okay, Kairi?" Sora asked, stopping for her. The other two stopped as well, only to continue once Kairi and Sora caught up with them.

"So how do you propose we get inside?" Roxas asked, staring at the gate and the giant padlock.

Riku smirked. "Climb through the gate of course. We're all skinny enough to get through."

Before any of them could accept or reject that idea, the padlock shook and rattled before dropping to the ground. The chains clattered around the bars of the gate.

Kairi screamed loudly, covering the boys' shouts. "What just happened?" she demanded.

"M-maybe the lock was rusted and it broke," Sora suggested.

"Come on, let's go," Roxas declared uncertainly. "Before we chicken out."

Well the four of them couldn't have that, so they gathered their courage and headed up to the mansion's front doors. Riku held out a hand to open one when the knob turned on its own and the door swung open.

"I want to go back," Sora cried, but the other three weren't having it and so dragged him inside.

Thick layers of dust muted any sound. The large windows on the bottom floor were the only sources of light. Riku and Roxas pulled out their flashlights ("And you said they'd be worthless!" Roxas said smugly), flicking them on to look around.

"Well we made it inside," Kairi noted. "Now what?"

"Let's explore!" Roxas exclaimed eagerly. "Do you really think a witch lives here?"

"No," Riku replied simply. "Because there's no such _thing_ as witches and ghosts." With that he strode over to the staircase to the right.

"Let's split up," Kairi said. "I'll go with Sora. You go with Riku, okay Roxas?" The blonde nodded and followed after Riku once he handed Sora his flashlight.

"I guess that means we go to the left," Sora gulped. He grabbed Kairi's hand and led the way up the stairs, Riku's flashlight disappearing into a room on their end of the hallway.

"What did Roxas mean by a witch living here?" Kairi asked, curious.

"They say that you can see a girl standing at the window on certain days of the year. A lot of people who come here on Halloween claim they've seen her. The reason they think she's a witch is because, well…" Sora shuddered. "She's covered with blood and usually she's scribbling something onto the window with a red stick of some kind."

Kairi's hold on Sora's hand tightened. "Spooky," she whispered as they reached a door. They shared a glance and a nod. She reached for the handle but again, the door swung open on its own. While the two had already been scared for a while, this truly sent chills down their spines. This mansion had been abandoned for decades; there couldn't have been any way for the doors to open on their own.

A sudden wind pushed them in, the door slamming shut behind them. Kairi and Sora screamed as they tumbled to the ground, miraculously still holding hands.

"Why are you here?" an unfamiliar voice asked softly as lights came on. Sora looked up first to realize that there wasn't any central light: the room just lit up on its own. Then he looked for the source of the voice and found a girl in a chair at the other end of the long white table.

Kairi got up to her knees and looked around, keeping her hand firmly enclosed around Sora's. Thousands of sketches covered the walls. Most of them were filled with people. Many of them looked to be of the same person: a blonde boy, grinning and laughing and making goofy faces.

"I _asked_ you why you were here," the girl demanded, her voice still soft. "Did you bring the tide with you?"

"No," Sora answered, confused. "We came here because, um…" He cast around for a better reason than 'we wanted to explore.'

"We came here because we wanted to look around," Kairi answered. "There's no way we could have brought the tide with us. That's impossible." Her voice was condescending, and Sora was getting a bad feeling, looking at the blonde girl sitting at the table.

The girl glared at them and got up, appearing by them in a flash—_how did she get there so fast? _Sora wondered—and giving them a proper look at her.

She was indeed covered with blood; it looked fresh but she had no wounds. Her hands were drenched in the stuff and there were hand prints all over her arms and her forehead and her cheeks. "You didn't bring the tide with you and you thought you could just come here to look around? How dare you! You promised you'd bring him back to me!"

"What promise?" Sora protested, getting to his feet and pulling Kairi up. This girl didn't even seem to notice that she had blood dripping off her dress.

"Of course you'd forget," the girl muttered. With a slap of her hands on their foreheads, Sora and Kairi were suddenly jolted into a flashback of some kind, seeing a younger version of the girl in front of them, promising to find her "tide" and bring it to her. Sora found it odd since he definitely didn't remember ever meeting this girl before.

"Wave and tide," the girl murmured, her red fingers drawing in the air, bringing them back to the present. "As one. Forever." Her eyes lost the soft touch they had taken and turned on the two teens, hard as sapphires and cold as ice. "And you. You _lied_ to me. You broke your promise. Do you know what I do to those who break their promises?"

Sora and Kairi tried to run as she advanced upon them again. Kairi kept opening her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Her hand had lost all circulation as she was clutching Sora's so hard she couldn't even feel it anymore. "N-no," Sora managed to squeak.

The girl—_Naminé,_ Sora realized, the flashback-thing providing a name—smiled something that didn't belong on her face at all. It was wide and menacing and made her eyes appear even more fear-inducing. "They become nobodies," she whispered. Then she laughed and the two of them didn't even have time to react when her bloody hands pounded on their chests and then there was nothing.

* * *

I hope it was enjoyable? Scary? Something like that haha. xD

I didn't want to indicate the pairings at the start of the story (since I wanted you to read it the whole way through haha) but this story actually departs from my die-hard RokuNami feels. I now introduce to you Timiné, also known as TidusxNaminé. Don't worry, I will still ship RokuNami 5ever, but this is not the last time I will write a Timiné story. Oh and this also had SoKai in it. :3

Be on the lookout for a Thanksgiving KH one-shot! That one will probably have RokuNami in it, so no worries lovely readers. :)


End file.
